Why Aren't I The Princess?
by Tara Ink
Summary: Short, one-chapter Ginny POV as she contemplates over her love-life – or lack thereof.
1. Default Chapter

**Why Aren't I The Princess?**

Author: Tinks

Summary: Short, one-chapter Ginny POV as she contemplates over her love-life – or lack thereof. 

Disclaimer: None of the below is mine, it belongs solely to Mrs. J.K.Rowling and all listed companies et cetera. I do not make profit from writing this – though I wish I did.

Authors Notes: This is my first fic, so please be nice ^.^ Nah, it's okay, all flames will be used to toast you – I mean marshmallows. This is something I came up with whilst looking out of my window, some time ago before the fifth book, though corrections have been made. 

Please review! O.o

***

**Why Aren't I The Princess?**

****

****

The nerve of him. 

_Him_, you ask?  
  


_Him_, the boy-who-lived-and-is-too-stubborn-to-die, the Golden Boy, the Boy Wonder, one-third of the Gryffindor Trio. 

_Harry James Potter_.

Sitting there, one hand entwined with that girl – Lilac or something – the other holding his quill. Leafing through his Transfiguration book without a care for the world.

Of corse, a care for his girlfriend. 

Which isn't me. 

He's not _my_ Harry – he never will be. 

No, I, Ginny Weasley, am not the one. Especially not to Harry Potter. He can keep his blonde girl, I don't care. Honestly. Why should I care? 

Maybe I do. Just a little. 

Perhaps a tiny bit more than a little -

Oh, but it's awfully unfair! I remember, when I was younger, mum would read me muggle stories of damsels in distress. The Prince would rescue them and they would be in love forevermore… oh it was so romantic!

And I believed in it all.

You know, the love at first sight.

So, imagine my astonishment when Harry saved me from the Basilisk in my first year! He had slain the beast, oh I remember it so clearly…

I had just woken up, and, looking around the chamber, my eyes fell on Harry. I told him about the diary, confessed my non-existent Gryffindor bravery to tell him earlier, at breakfast… 

When he interrupted. I expected him to say it was safe, to confess his undying love to me.

But no. Do you know what he said?

'It's all right, Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here.' 

That was when I realised he would never love me. I would just be his best friend's sister. Besides, he had his eye on Cho. And all the business in his fifth year – oh I despise her for using _my_, I mean, Harry like that! 

I was happy when they broke up – even though I had broken up with Michael Corner myself - but he was just a little scheme to make Harry jealous… it obviously didn't work. 

And Dean? He was… tolerable - but he wasn't _Harry_.

But now he's got another girl… I tried to stop it - I know I shouldn't have. But it was no use. He's happy.

But it won't stop me from wondering…

Why aren't I the Princess?

***

Thanks! 


	2. Author's Notes : Replies

****

****

****

**Author's Note : Replies to 'Why Aren't I The Princess?'**

When I set about uploading this fiction story I never believed I would have received four reviews. I know that doesn't sound very ambitious – for I myself am a Ravenclaw at heart with Slytherin coming in at a close second - however, people never pay attention to what I have to say, so I thank you for taking your time to read and review!

**Snowday (Anonymous) : **Thank you very much!

**Larzdinn :** I thank you very much, also.

**Wanderer (Anonymous) :** 1. Who said it was based in his sixth year? Though, had I stated it was, thank you for pointing that out! I was thinking it would be a side-story to a seventh year fiction I hope to write which would carry on after the sixth year story I am writing on paper at the moment. 

2. Thank you! I'm fourteen so, when I was having a very emotional day I used those emotions to write this story. 

3. I'm British :) – though the way I talk and my syntax tend to make people think I'm not, but that may be because I'm half-Austrian.

4. It should? I wasn't sure when I uploaded it so I decided to just place it in General/Romance. 

**ChrismKing208 : **I hate Ginny too. Therefore, I decided to make her suffer the evil of loving, yet not being loved in return. She put up a great deal of resistance to go through this ordeal, but it was _my _fiery red-haired temper that won :).


End file.
